


kill me with your touch

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (VIXX) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: “I missed you,” Hongbin said. His hand came up to rest on Ravi’s thigh, his eyes looking up at him coyly. “I missed the way you touch me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to fic laura started back in september, finished in november, and is finally posting in december. this isn't the only one either like i had a whole bunch of crap happen in october and early november and and so i have a couple of fics just sitting around finished or almost finished flops. IDK THIS FIC IS A THING. HI VIXX FANDOM ALL WE WRITE IS KINKY PORN.
> 
> (NOTE: many things regarding our headcanon for fucktoy au has changed since writing this fic so this fic is due to be reworked and rewritten)

It was rare that Ravi got a spare day to spend at home, as most of his time was spent in the army training grounds, running drills with his men, and overseeing the other platoons. But he was close to being promoted, hints being dropped by his superiors left, right, and centre, and so recently he had found himself with more spare time to ‘learn other skills’. 

Those other skills, as it turned out, required hour after hour of studying battle and drill formations, pouring over past accounts of wars in order to learn and develop the way the army was trained. When he’d joined the army, he hadn’t expected to _study_. In fact, it had seemed a sure fire way of getting out of such a thing. His family was well known and respected, as his grandfather had been general commander in his time, but not particularly rich, and it had been a position in the army or some sort of government post, which had meant passing exams. It had seemed a safer bet to hang off his grandfather’s coattails.

He groaned as he found himself reading a page of text for the fifth time, his eyes skipping over every other word without taking any of it in. It was an account of a war a hundred years past, when the then Emperor had taken one of the western territories. It had been a bloody war, with numerous casualties on both sides, but the account was written in such a dry way that it was almost clinical. “This isn’t interesting at all,” he complained.

Hongbin was sitting by his side, his head a warm weight against Ravi’s right thigh. He was dressed in mint green silk robes, the pale pink of the inside just visible at the dip at the back of the collar, the loop of sleeve at his wrists. He jumped at Ravi’s voice, like he’d been woken. “M-master?” he asked, looking up at Ravi through his eyelashes.

“Were you sleeping?” Ravi asked curiously. 

Hongbin blushed. “I-- I must have dozed off, I’m sorry.”

Ravi let his hand drift into Hongbin’s hair, fingers sliding through the soft strands easily. He didn’t know what products or oils were used on Hongbin’s hair, he left such matters to the servants to decide, but he was always appreciative of how nice it felt against his fingers, how nice it smelt whenever he pressed his face to it. Hongbin practically purred, turning his face to Ravi’s thigh to give Ravi better access.

“It’s okay,” Ravi said. “I’ve been reading for quite some time. It must be boring for you. You may take your leave, if you wish.”

“Hmmm,” Hongbin mumbled, the noise vibrating against Ravi’s leg. “I don’t want to. I like it. You’re not home enough, master.”

“I know,” Ravi sighed. “I have been busy, lately.” He had been coming home increasingly late the past few days, too late to have Hongbin sent to him, too late to do much more than collapse into bed and catch a few hours sleep.

“I missed you,” Hongbin said. His hand came up to rest on Ravi’s thigh, his eyes looking up at him coyly. “I missed the way you touch me.”

Ravi snorted. “It’s only been three days since I last fucked you,” he said. “Hardly a lifetime.”

“It felt like one,” Hongbin said. “I thought about...about how you touch me. How good it feels when you fuck me.”

Ravi felt a sharp spike of sudden arousal, blood rushing down to his cock, leaving his head spinning. He saw the slight twitch of Hongbin’s lips as he noticed Ravi’s cock growing hard, pressing against his pants. “Did you touch yourself?” Ravi asked, feeling like his voice was coming from somewhere else.

“Oh, no, master,” Hongbin said, shaking his head. “I would never do that. But I got hard, thinking. I got hard, laying in bed, thinking of you.”

“Fuck,” hissed Ravi. “No, stop this, I have work to do. I can’t-- stop talking.”

Hongbin pouted up at him but didn’t speak, and so Ravi turned his head away from him, staring down at the manuscript in front of him determinedly. There was a long silence, the weight of Hongbin’s head settling back down on his thigh. Ravi read a couple more pages, using sheer force of will to keep his attention on the words.

Hongbin’s weight shifted, his hand on Ravi’s knee sliding between Ravi’s thighs, gently pulling at him to open them. “Wha--” Ravi cut himself off with a choked sound as Hongbin suddenly nuzzled at his cock through his pants, mouthing at it. 

“Stop,” Ravi gasped, his hand going to Hongbin’s hair to yank him away. His fingers tangled in and then Hongbin pressed his open mouth against his erection and Ravi’s hand stilled, not pulling away but not pressing down either.

Hongbin was the one who pulled away. “But master,” he whined.

“I didn’t say you could touch me,” Ravi said. He was struggling to get his breathing under control. It had only been three days, was he really this turned on by such a small thing? “You don’t have permission. Don’t make me send you away.”

“But master, you’re hard,” Hongbin said, resting his chin on Ravi’s thigh and looking up at him. “And you keep sighing like you’re bored. I thought you’d be pleased.”

“I’m not -- I have work to do, Hongbin, I can’t just--”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Hongbin breathed. “I can do it all. Let me do this for you, master.”

In the end, it wasn’t much of a choice for Ravi. He sighed, slipping his hand down to cup Hongbin’s cheek, thumb sliding against Hongbin’s bottom lip. “Okay,” he said. “You have permission.”

Hongbin smiled shyly, before he ducked under the desk, settling between Ravi’s knees. Ravi still couldn’t work out if shy on Hongbin was an affectation or the truth. When he’d bought Hongbin, it was definitely the truth; he had been trained to please women, had spent his whole training period learning skills for that regard. When he’d come to Ravi, he had had very little idea of what to do, had been scared and nervous and tentative. He was no longer scared or nervous or tentative, but he still blushed, still smiled shyly, his fingers still trembled a little as he undid the ties on Ravi’s pants. Ravi lifted his hips and let him slide the material down past his knees. 

He settled between Ravi’s legs, kneeling with his forearms against Ravi’s thighs to give himself more leverage. He took Ravi’s cock in one of his hands, lifting it so that he could lick at the head, tongue swiping at the slit. Ravi hissed lowly, hands gripping the desk in front of him. 

Hongbin wrapped his lips around the head, sucking slightly, before sinking down slowly. He always took his time to begin with, easing himself into it. The progress, to Ravi’s mind, was excruciatingly slow. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to grab Hongbin by the hair, force him all the down until he filled Hongbin’s mouth, until Hongbin’s lips were pressed to the base of him. But he could wait, he had the patience. 

Hongbin sank down as far as he could, until Ravi’s cock brushed the back of his throat and he gagged, fingers digging into Ravi’s hip and thigh. He was just over halfway down, but he pulled back to where it was comfortable and sucked, cheeks hollowing.

The first few times they’d done this, Hongbin had been embarrassed by the wet noises his sucking made, how _noisy_ it had been sucking Ravi’s cock. Now he seemed to almost revel in it, bobbing up and down, sucking hard, his teeth every so often just grazing the sensitive underside of the shaft. Ravi let his head fall back, lost in the wet heat of Hongbin’s mouth around him.

Hongbin sank down lower, fighting the urge to gag, but he wasn’t managing very well, barely able to get much further. He pulled back and looked up at Ravi pleadingly, his mouth shiny with spit. “Help me, master,” he whined.

Ravi groaned. “You can’t be serious,” he said, but he put his hands in Hongbin’s hair, slid his fingers into the soft strands once again, and guided Hongbin’s mouth back down over his cock. He pushed down until he felt his cock hit the back of Hongbin’s throat, felt Hongbin gag again, and then he pressed down harder, sliding down Hongbin’s throat. Hongbin made a garbled noise, fingers scrambling at Ravi’s thighs, trying to push away. He gagged around Ravi, choking, and Ravi almost forgot to release him, it felt so good.

Hongbin fell back so hard when released that he hit his head off the unforgiving underside of the desk. He gasped for air, wiping at his mouth. Ravi reached out and tugged him out from under the desk, turning in his chair so that Hongbin could lay his head against his thigh again without danger of injury. Ravi stroked his hair, smoothing over where Hongbin had hit himself.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. “Are you hurt?”

“No, master,” Hongbin said, a slight gasp still in his voice. “It didn’t hurt, I don’t -- I mean -- I liked it. I liked it when you did that.”

Ravi pulled back, surprised. “You liked it when I--?”

“Yes, I did.” Hongbin sat back up, his arms going to either side of Ravi’s thighs. “Can you do it again, please do it again.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Ravi said. This time he cupped the back of Hongbin’s head so that it would be harder for him to pull away. He pushed Hongbin down faster this time, barely giving him any adjustment time before he forced him down to the point where he could feel the brush of Hongbin’s lips near the base.

This time Ravi let him go sooner, aware that it would be even harder for Hongbin to hold that position. He also felt light-headed, and he was worried that if he didn’t let go, he may come. And he didn’t want to yet, he didn’t want that. When Hongbin fell back there were tears in his eyes and he was coughing, his hair a mess all over his face, sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

He crawled forward and began kissing the inside of Ravi’s thigh. “Master,” he moaned, dropping kisses over every piece of skin available to him. “Master, please, I’m so hard for you…”

Ravi played with his hair, eyes fluttering shut as Hongbin kissed the head of his cock. “What is it that you want?” he asked.

“I want you to fuck me, master, I want you inside me, please, master.”

Ravi knew he shouldn’t. That hadn’t been the deal. He should just make Hongbin suck his cock and leave him hard as punishment for interrupting his studying. But he wanted to fuck Hongbin too, it had been three days, and it seemed such a shame to muffle the filthy noises Hongbin was capable of making.

He tucked his fingers under Hongbin’s chin, drawing him to his feet with him. Hongbin _was_ hard, ridiculously hard for someone who hadn’t been touched, and when Ravi kissed him, Hongbin rubbed up against him, their cocks rubbing through the layer of silk Hongbin wore. Ravi grabbed his hips to still him, kissing him languidly. By the time he’d finished, Hongbin was melted against him, his hands against Ravi’s chest. 

“Oh, master, please,” he mumbled. 

Ravi captured his mouth again, his hands pulling apart his robes at the waist. He slid his hands around Hongbin’s waist underneath the material. Hongbin’s breath hitched, his hips pressing forward, trying to create more friction between their bodies. 

Ravi sucked on Hongbin’s tongue, as his hand slid over his butt and squeezed, lightly. Hongbin moaned, his cock twitching against Ravi’s thigh. Ravi slid his hand further down, just teasing, his fingers sliding underneath, and he found--

He broke the kiss and pulled back. Hongbin eyed him warily. “Why are you slick already?” Ravi demanded.

Hongbin blushed furiously. “I just -- I thought--”

Ravi pressed his fingers further, and found two of them slid into Hongbin quite easily. Hongbin gave a small, breathy cry of pleasure. “You’re -- did you _prep yourself_?”

Hongbin squirmed against him as Ravi moved his fingers in and out of him. “I wanted to -- I knew you were busy so I wanted to save you time. But I didn’t -- ah!” He cried out and arched as Ravi pushed in a third finger, stretching him again. “Ah, I didn’t come, I didn’t touch myself, I -- oh master _please_ , I promise I didn’t.”

Ravi found himself speechless, for once. The thought of Hongbin laying there in his bedroom, moving his fingers in and out of himself, before he’d come tripping over here to keep Ravi company; the thought that Hongbin had _planned_ for this. “I should spank you for this,” he managed to choke out.

“ _Oh_ ,” said Hongbin, eyes wide. “ _Please_.”

“No, no, not now,” Ravi said, “later.” He hooked an arm under Hongbin and lifted him enough to shove him onto the desk, straight on top of that insufferable book. It propped Hongbin up remarkably well. He kicked off his pants and shoved Hongbin’s robes up around his waist, as Hongbin laughed breathlessly, laying back against the desk until his head practically dangled off the other side. 

Hongbin’s cock lay hard against his stomach, leaking beads of pre-come, and when Ravi pulled his legs apart he could see the shine of lube at his entrance. “God, no wonder you were hard so quickly,” he muttered. 

“I thought about you doing it to me,” Hongbin said, voice tight and breathless with anticipation, going easily as Ravi pushed his legs up towards his chest. “I imagined they were your fingers fucking me, and oh, it was so hard to not touch myself, master, but I didn’t, I was good, I was--” He broke off with a cry, his hands scrabbling at the desk, nails scraping over the wood, as Ravi thrust into him, his hips pressed quickly to Hongbin’s ass.

There was silence for a minute, just their ragged breathing filling the air, and then Ravi moved, fucking Hongbin with sharp, shallow thrusts. He bent over, leaning forward with his elbows under Hongbin’s knees, holding him still and in a position where Ravi could fuck him as hard and fast as he wanted. And he wanted to fuck Hongbin _hard_.

He fucked Hongbin so hard that the desk shifted, legs screeching on the floor. His thrusts became rougher, unforgiving, and Hongbin moaned, a long drawn out sound as he tipped his head back, mouth hanging open.

“Were you that desperate?” Ravi growled. One of Hongbin’s hands knocked the inkwell off the table. “After three days, you were so desperate for me to fuck you that you prepped yourself?”

“Yes, master, yes,” Hongbin sobbed. His cock lay against his stomach, hard and flushed and untouched, and Ravi thought idly about leaving him like that. “I wanted you so badly, I keep waking up hard, and I know it’s wrong but I just -- ah, please--” 

“And you haven’t touched yourself?” 

“No, master, I wanted you to do it, I wanted you to fuck me, that’s all I want, that’s all I ever want--”

Ravi paused, fucked right into him. Hongbin clenched down, and Ravi hissed, bending over so that he could nip at Hongbin’s ear. “You’re a shameless whore,” he murmured into his ear, lips brushing the shell. Hongbin whined, trying to move his hips, but Ravi held him still. “I wish you could see yourself right now, with your robes up around your waist and your legs spread wide. Not that it’s difficult to get you to spread your legs, is it? You’re so _good_ like that.”

“Yes, yes, I’m good, I’m so good for you, master.” Hongbin’s voice was more breathless than ever. Ravi rocked his hips, starting up a momentum, and Hongbin babbled something incomprehensible, his cock twitching. 

“After you come, these robes are going to be ruined,” Ravi said, with a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “How are you going to pay for those, Hongbin? How should I punish you?”

“I want you to spank me,” Hongbin cried. His fingernails scraped against the wood of the desk. “You said that you would, later.”

“It’s not a punishment if you want it,” Ravi told him. 

He pulled away then, lifting his weight off Hongbin, and continued fucking him, harder and harder, until Hongbin shrieked out, “Oh, please, master, touch me, touch me so I can come.”

“Touch yourself,” Ravi grunted. His own voice was tight now, and he knew that this would all be over in a matter of minutes, but he wanted to see Hongbin come first. “Touch yourself, like you wanted to when you prepped yourself, and come for me.”

One of Hongbin’s hands went to his cock, the other braced against Ravi’s stomach, fingers slipping slowly over each bump of his abs as he jerked himself off. He came hard, come spurting against his stomach and up to his chest, ruining his robes just like Ravi had said he would. Ravi covered Hongbin’s hand with his own and kept him pumping until Hongbin was moaning and writhing, trying to pull away from the touch on his sensitive cock. 

“Master, please,” he whined, and when Ravi’s hold loosened, he took Ravi’s hand and pulled it up to his mouth, sucking his own come from Ravi’s fingertips. 

“Fucking shit--” Ravi choked, and came, suddenly, his hips stuttering and forcing his cock further into Hongbin. Hongbin made a mewling noise of pleasure around his fingers. Ravi stayed inside him until he felt himself going soft and then pulled out, exhausted. Hongbin was still twitching, and as Ravi stepped away, he slumped, legs falling over the side of the desk bonelessly. 

“Happy now, brat?” Ravi asked. Hongbin nodded, a mess on the desk, sweat trickling down his forehead and across his throat, come against his stomach. If nothing else, it had been worth it for that. “Fuck, now I need a nap.”

He sent Hongbin off to get washed up while he tried his best to fix his desk, but there was nothing to be done, really, and so he just undressed and flopped down on his bed. Hongbin came back naked, padding to the bed and slipping into his arms easily. It was okay, Ravi reasoned, as Hongbin nuzzled his face happily, for them to lay like this for a nap.

“You’re a good boy,” Ravi mumbled, letting Hongbin kiss his mouth, already half asleep.

“Thank you, master,” Hongbin breathed out. “I love you.”

Ravi chuckled. “Go to sleep, my pretty Hongbin.”


End file.
